1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to computer networks. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to clusters of interconnected computer systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
A cluster is a parallel or distributed system that comprises a collection of interconnected computer systems or servers that is used as a single, unified computing unit. Members of a cluster are referred to as nodes or systems. The cluster service is the collection of software on each node that manages cluster-related activity. The cluster service sees all resources as identical objects. Resource may include physical hardware devices, such as disk drives and network cards, or logical items, such as logical disk volumes, TCP/IP addresses, entire applications and databases, among other examples. A group is a collection of resources to be managed as a single unit. Generally, a group contains all of the components that are necessary for running a specific application and allowing a user to connect to the service provided by the application. Operations performed on a group typically affect all resources contained within that group. By coupling two or more servers together, clustering increases the system availability, performance, and capacity for network systems and applications.
Clustering may be used for parallel processing or parallel computing to simultaneously use two or more CPUs to execute an application or program. Clustering is a popular strategy for implementing parallel processing applications because it allows system administrators to leverage already existing computers and workstations. Because it is difficult to predict the number of requests that will be issued to a networked server, clustering is also useful for load balancing to distribute processing and communications activity evenly across a network system so that no single server is overwhelmed. If one server is running the risk of being swamped, requests may be forwarded to another clustered server with greater capacity. For example, busy Web sites may employ two or more clustered Web servers in order to employ a load balancing scheme. Clustering also provides for increased scalability by allowing new components to be added as the system load increases. In addition, clustering simplifies the management of groups of systems and their applications by allowing the system administrator to manage an entire group as a single system. Clustering may also be used to increase the fault tolerance of a network system. If one server suffers an unexpected software or hardware failure, another clustered server may assume the operations of the failed server. Thus, if any hardware of software component in the system fails, the user might experience a performance penalty, but will not lose access to the service.
Current cluster services include Microsoft Cluster Server (MSCS), designed by Microsoft Corporation for clustering for its Windows NT 4.0 and Windows 2000 Advanced Server operating systems, and Novell Netware Cluster Services (NWCS), among other examples. For instance, MSCS supports the clustering of two NT servers to provide a single highly available server.
Clustering may also be implemented in computer networks utilizing storage area networks (SAN) and similar networking environments. SAN networks allow storage systems to be shared among multiple clusters and/or servers. The storage devices in a SAN may be structured, for example, in a RAID configuration.
In order to detect system failures, clustered nodes may use a heartbeat mechanism to monitor the health of each other. A heartbeat is a signal that is sent by one clustered node to another clustered node. Heartbeat signals are typically sent over an Ethernet or similar network, where the network is also utilized for other purposes.
Failure of a node is detected when an expected heartbeat signal is not received from the node. In the event of failure of a node, the clustering software may, for example, transfer the entire resource group of the failed node to another node. A client application affected by the failure may detect the failure in the session and reconnect in the same manner as the original connection.
If a heartbeat signal is received from a node of the cluster, then that node is normally defined to be in an “up” state. In the up state, the node is presumed to be operating properly. On the other hand, if the heartbeat signal is no longer received from a node, then that node is normally defined to be in a “down” state. In the down state, the node is presumed to have failed.